Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber having an access opening through which laundry items are placed in the treating chamber for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters.
In some laundry treating appliances, the dispenser is in the form of a cup mounted on the surface of the cabinet. Such dispensers typically have at least one cup that defines a pour zone for a specific treating chemistry or dispensing functions such as a single use or bulk dispenser. It will be desirable for a washing machine to use minimal surface space as pour zones for various types of treating chemistry and dispensing functions.